


O Death

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an interactive until dawn fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.

“Hey,” Beth said, suddenly, “Did you see that?” With a soapy finger she pointed out the window, “My Dad said it would just be us this weekend.” Cody looked out the window, unable to decipher anything through the snow.

“I think you’re just seeing thing through the snow, B,” She chuckled, “I don’t see anyone.” Beth shrugged and wiped her hands off, turning and observing the drunk Josh and Chris. “Your brother sure knows how to party,” Cody said, “I wish I knew how to party like that.” Beth shook her head and clicked her tongue. Before she could speak she spotted a note and picked it up.

“My naive sister got herself into some trouble. Look,” Beth passed the note over to Cody, who tried not to react. Of course she didn’t believe that Mike was really going to do anything with Hannah, mostly because he was a flirt but a loyal boyfriend, but it stung. Unlike Hannah, who didn’t keep it a secret that she was attracted to the class president, Cody did.

“Huh,” The girl said, “What do you want to do, go get Han or something?” Beth shook her head and took the note back.

“No, Hannah can take care of herself. Plus I think I need your help with wonder duo over there, making sure they don’t choke on their vomit or anything.” Cody chuckled and helped Beth make sure Josh and Chris didn’t choke and, by the time they were done with that, Cody saw someone race past the window.

“Hey- that was- that was Hannah!” Cody pointed, turning to Beth, “Outside, I saw her run past!”

Beth paled, “You go find the others and I’ll wake Josh,” Cody nodded and took off, grabbing her lucky flannel to put on over her tank top. She raced through the house, barely being able to spot the group as they rushed outside. When Cody arrived, Beth on her heels, Sam was calling for Hannah.

“What’s going on?” Cody asked, breathless.

“Yeah, where’s my sister going?”

“It was just a prank!” Emily called into the snowstorm. Cody had the urge to reach over and slap her for the condescending tone in her voice but turned to Jess instead.

“What did you do?” Cody chorused with Beth. Cody watched, disgusted as Mike tried to cover their tracks. Caught up in her anger she didn’t realized Beth had run off into the snow until it was too late.

“Beth, Beth!” Cody called, eyebrows furrowed, “Did she have her coat on? In fact, did Hannah?” Cody whipped around, “Are you all too fucking stupid to understand they could die out there?!” Her voice cracked.

“Hey, Codz, calm down,” Sam tried to reason with her, “They grew up on this mountain. I wouldn’t be surprised if they find cabins or something and end up hiding in there.” Cody, chest heaving and shivering, finally let herself relax and nod.

“Mike gets to tell Josh, though,” She snarled, “And if he doesn’t I’ll beat his ass.”


	2. 2.

“Did they ever find those girls that went missing last year?” Megan asked in a low voice, leaning into me. I shook my head, laying my hand on her knee.

“No, they didn’t.” I tried not to think about it, “But don’t worry, the Washingtons wouldn’t let us go back up there unless it was safe.” I looked down at my sister as the bus rocked over the road, “Okay? Anyways, I’m sure you could get big, strong Chris to protect you.” My sister’s face lit up with a blush as the bus slowed to a stop.

“Stop, Codz, you can’t say stuff like that around your friends!” She shrugged on her backpack, as Josh was kind enough to ship both of our suitcases up the mountain as I was on the edge of being completely healed from a track accident. “They’ll make fun of me.”

“Psh,” I scoffed as I limped down the bus steps, “They know if they make fun of my little sister that I’ll beat their ass.” I held out a hand for her to grab and, because she was a petulant fourteen year old, she avoided it. “But, there are some ground rules.” Megan nodded as she matched my pace, walking with me down the snowy path. “You can’t tell Mom anything that happens this weekend, understand? If I get drunk, can’t tell her. If I hook up with one of the guys, can’t tell her. If I accidentally maybe forget to take my medicine, you cannot tell her?” Megan nodded as we approached the gate and I adjusted the ball cap that I had on under my hood.

“I mean, if you want to get pissed and forget your last weekend before heading to college, that’s chill.” I smirked at her and read the paper that Chris, my best friend, had left taped to the ominous, metal gate.

“Also don’t tell Mom I let you say that.” Megan nodded and pulled her hoodie tighter around herself, “Looks like we gotta climb,” I gestured to the note, “Want me to boost you over?” Megan bit her lip and shifted her weight, causing the charms on her backpack to jingle.

“How will you get over?” She asked, looking up at me. Megan was only five years younger than me but she came up to my shoulder, already and she adjusted her striped hoodie, fixing her ponytail.

“I’ll climb those rocks over there,” I said, gesturing towards the side of the gate that was built with rocks, some jutting out awkwardly. Megan nodded, “Alright, we do this all the time in track. Get a running start and then jump and put your foot on my hands and I’ll vault you over. Put your pack down and I’ll carry it over with me.” Megan nodded, tossing the military style bag in the snow.

“Why do you do this in track?” She asked, apprehensive, before running. I shrugged and then squatted, lacing my fingers together.

“Usually when coach dismisses us early, just to fuck around.” Megan nodded, “Don’t look so nervous. You got this. There’s a reason you’re on the cheerleading squad.” Megan nodded and, with my encouragement, she sprinted toward me, her foot slotting in the cradle I had created with my hands. With every ounce of strength I had I pushed her up and watched as she managed to get a foot on the fence and push herself over, “Meg, you okay?” I pressed my face against the cool metal, observing the girl who had collapsed into the snow, “Are you hurt?”

“No,” She coughed, “Just got the wind knocked out of me, but I’m okay.” Megan got up and dusted off her back, “Toss my bag over.” I nodded and flung it over, biting my lip and watching as it soared through the air and into Megan’s waiting arms.

“I’ll be right over,” I winked at her and adjusted my own backpack, weighed down by clothes for the weekend and a sleeping bag. I walked toward the, very literal, rock wall and wondered how I was going to get over it. “If Sam was here…” I mumbled under my breath, trying to find a handhold. Once I found it I climbed up, only slipping a little bit. I dragged myself across the top, chest heaving as I cursed myself for being a running omnivore instead of a climbing vegan like Sam. I made eye contact with Megan before my foot slipped and I was sent toppling over and down into the snow. “Oh, hell,” I wheezed, the stars spinning in the sky.

“You chill?” Megan asked, bending over me, “Because I’m cold and I’m pretty creeped out.” I nodded and pushed myself up, ignoring the throbbing in my back from the landing, “Do you think anyone’s going to be at the lift thing?”

“Doubtful,” I replied, leading my sister down the right path, “Only stays for five minutes at each station and the ride takes about fifteen minutes, so by the time we get there somebody is probably going to be halfway there.” Megan nodded and we lapsed into silence. The woods seemed to be teeming with life when we began our trek but the closer we got to the cable car the life, and the noise, seemed to die down. I shivered and cast a look behind me, one hand on Megan’s back. I pushed her faster, hoping she wouldn’t notice.

“What’s wrong?” Megan asked, because, of course, she would notice.

“Nothing,” I muttered, “Just feeling… Off.” Megan nodded and let me guide her. We finally turned past the last bend and the cable car station came into view. The mountains stretched out in front of us, covering in the fog of a chilled after-rain. Megan gasped, eyes like dinner plates. I grinned down at her and pulled my phone from my pocket.

“Selfie time?” Megan nodded, breaking away from me and sprinting to the fence that separated the flat surface of the station and the deep valley. I jogged after her and snapped a picture of us grinning, with red cheeks and chattering teeth. “Mom will love to see that one. I’ll have to send it to her so she’ll know we’re safe.” I sent it off before we lost cell service up in the mountain. Megan pulled me over to the awning of the station, pointing to an abandoned backpack.

“Isn’t that Chris’s backpack?” She asked.

“Of course you would know,” I ribbed her, “Having a massive crush on him and all.” Megan whined and punched me in the arm.

“Stop,” She dragged the word out, “If it is his bag that means he’s around here!”

“Duh,” I stuck my tongue out and sat down next to the bag, patting the space next to me. “I wonder where Chris is. Loser didn’t answer any of my texts on the bus ride up here.”

“Maybe you have a crush on him,” She teased, nudging my elbow with her own, “You guys would make a cute couple.”

“He has a huge crush on Ashley, so I would hope that we wouldn’t make a cute couple.” Megan opened her mouth to say something but a gunshot cut her off, panic and flashbacks filling my system.

“Fuck!” I screamed as more gunshots sounded, grabbing Megan and pushing her to the ground. I covered her with my body, my mind in a different decade entirely. She was shaking, saying my name in a whisper as our hearts pounded. I shushed her, looking around for the source of the noise or the source of the laughter as it echoed off of the forest.

“Cody?” The figure question as it strolled around the dark corner, “What are you doing on the ground?”

“Didn’t you hear that gunshot?” I croaked, feeling relieved as Sam sauntered toward Megan and I with Chris in tow, “The fuck was that?”

“Chris trying to be a master marksman or something,” She waved him off, gesturing to him over her shoulder, “The Washingtons are crazy trusting, leaving a loaded rifle up here.” I snorted and accepted her hand up, trying to shake off the terror I felt. The sun was just going down and I turned my back on Chris and Sam to help Megan up, a thin layer of dirt across her face from where I threw her to the ground. I apologized with a pat on her shoulders and tried to shake the ache out of my ankle.

“Isn’t it weird being back up here after a year?” Chris asked as he stepped forward to hug me, “Place has barely changed.”  
  


“It all came rushing back to me,” Sam admitted from behind him. I squeezed him once and nodded into his chest.

“It’s almost like it never happened. Like it was a nightmare.” Megan took my hand when I stepped back and smirked at Chris, “But we’re goin’ to be back together and we’ve got my little sister to entertain us.” She scoffed and stared at her feet.

I smiled at Chris, taking in how good it was to see him. He had been on a retreat with Josh, trying to help his best friend with coping and I had been laid up with a cast and a bad case of seasonal depression. He looked the same, more tired, thinner, but still the same Chris I had grown to rely on in the wake of Beth’s death.

“Ah, Chris? This door is locked.” Sam stood near the door to the lift, jiggling the knob as she looked back at us. He chuckled and turned his back on me to give her the key.

“I forgot you knew them,” Megan whispered, taking a half step closer to me, “I’m sorry.” I looked down at her and kissed her temple, “I shouldn’t have asked on the bus.”

“You’re fine, Megan. It’s been hard, but I’m getting better. You just knew that they were the sisters of one of my friends, why would you know that I knew them?” She shrugged and I smiled. “See? Don’t feel bad.”

“They found people sleeping in here one time,” Chris said, casually, after I started paying attention again. Sam muttered under her breath and darted through the open door as Chris held it for us. Megan blushed as she ducked under his arm and I jabbed a finger into his side. I wasn’t ready for conversation, more ready for sleep than anything, so I leaned against the railing and looked over the mountain next to Sam while Chris explored and Megan tried not to shiver next to me. I gave her a side eye as the cart rolled into the station. She opened her mouth to speak, but Sam cut her off before she could.

“Are you guys coming?” She stepped onto the lift.

Megan’s hand caught mine and she stood on the tip of her toes, “I need to talk to you about something! Can we take the next one?” Chris was looking at me, waiting for my answer to Sam. I bit my lip, knowing she wouldn’t speak in front of Chris because of her mega-crush on him.

“I- uh…”

**BUTTERFLY EFFECT**

_CODY DECIDES TO GO IN THE LIFT WITH SAM AND CHRIS_ **-** _CODY DECIDES TO WAIT FOR THE NEXT ONE AND HEAR MEGAN OUT_


End file.
